Paradise
by TheMysticalFreak
Summary: Lying together on the damp grass of a field, Sebastian realises that Blaine is someone he wants to be with forever. Drabble-ish


Summary: Lying together on the damp grass of a field, Sebastian realises that Blaine is someone he wants to be with forever. Drabble-ish

The orange sky surrounded them like a candle-lit cloak, the sun glowing behind the clouds and the gentle wind brushing his hair towards the sky. Sebastian doesn't mind that his perfectly made-up hair is currently a tousled mess or that his expensive designer blazer is gradually becoming a sponge soaking in the dampness of the soil. He was just too content to care.

It feels strange to Sebastian.

He feels Blaine shift his body closer to him and Sebastian smiles. Another foreign reaction from Sebastian. Still smiling, the tips of his fingers gently brush the boy's hair and his fingers remain there; caressing. They don't speak. The boys just lie there on this quiet field allowing the beauty of this perfect moment to sink in.

Sebastian breathes in.

Then out.

He flicks his eyes upwards and stares in to the sky his fingers still caught in Blaine's hair. Everything just feels so perfect now. Blaine and him. Together. Alone. Nobody is here to judge them, no glares are being thrown at them. He's in a magical world and frankly he wants to remain here 'til the end of time.

His attention suddenly turns to the boy that is resting his head on his chest at that moment. Blaine. Sebastian wonders if he'll ever be able to tell Blaine what he truly thinks of him. No, probably not. It's too embarrassing. Sebastian might be blatantly upfront about his feelings but even for him there are locked doors guarding outsiders from the deep emotions lurking in his mind.

He and Blaine are a couple. They had been going out for 13 months now. The day Kurt left for New York to pursue his life ambition of going to NYADA then seeing Blaine crumple before his eyes, Sebastian decided he would never allow Blaine to look so vulnerable again.

Sebastian closes his eyes as he continues to lightly brush Blaine's face with his thumb.

It was tough at the beginning. Everybody had learned to hate him thanks to his shameless pursuit of Blaine the year before. Nobody trusted him. Soon they felt the same towards Blaine. That's what hurt Sebastian the most. He could handle people hating on him, but hating on Blaine was different. That's when the guilt kicked in. He could see the pain in his boyfriend's eyes whenever his former friends would ignore him when he greeted them. Or the time when they yelled at him in the middle of the mall after bumping into each other. That's when the self-hate dropped in. He had considered plenty of times to break the relationship off solely for those reasons but he realised that he was the only one Blaine had. His friends had abandoned him, his boyfriend broke up with before he left for a new city and his parents didn't want anything to do with him.

It was painful to think about. Sebastian takes his eyes away from the sky to glance at his boyfriend making sure he was okay. It was a stupid gesture knowing Blaine was lying right next to him but Sebastian couldn't help it. He was protective of Blaine - he found out about the boy's past on the fifth week of their relationship.

Sebastian closes his eyes and without realising he reaches out for Blaine's hands clasping them together. It's hard to think about, remembering the tears that prickled his eyes as he listened to Blaine revealing what was hiding behind the mask all along. What the darkness was lurking behind the smile, the bow-tie and the gel. That was the moment he silently vowed to himself that Blaine would never have to deal with that pain and torture ever again.

His lips curl into a smile as he feels Blaine's fingers draw circles into his chest.

Blaine was the perfect boyfriend. Sure he sang too loud in the car, had an unhealthy obsession with gel and refused to wear socks but Sebastian was blown away by how perfect he really was. How Blaine would always put people before himself - wanting to make others happy.

Sebastian chuckles softly to himself causing Blaine to turn his head slowly towards him. His face looks confused but there is a hint of amusement. Sebastian doesn't say anything though.

It was funny. How totally different they are. Blaine is unselfish; Sebastian is self-absorbed. Blaine is modest; Sebastian is egotistical. Sebastian continues the list in his mind and he's there engrossed until it hits him full force:

He really loves him.

That's it.

He never thought about it before, but it's true. He really does love Blaine. The feelings he has for him have never been felt towards another before. Sebastian's previous boyfriends never made him feel this way and he's pretty sure that nobody else could.

Another shock to his system: He wants to be with Blaine. Not for a year or two. But forever.

The thought wipes the smile of his face. He suddenly feels cold, the dampness of his clothes chills him. His posture is less relaxed and Blaine notices - he looks up again at Sebastian, his eyebrows furrowed.

But Sebastian doesn't even realise, because he's panicking inside. Did he really just think that? He starts to breathe heavily and the thought of not being able to control himself is scaring him. His scared anxious thoughts, however, are stopped when a hand cups his face - Blaine's hand. Sebastian stares at the boy, eyes wide. Blaine however, is smiling with a sympathetic look on his face. The fear is suddenly sucked out of him and his mind is clear again. He just stares at his boyfriend not moving an inch. Sebastian looks over Blaine's face, taking in his beautiful features, searching for something he doesn't know what quite yet. And then he takes a breath.

"Paradise."

The sudden pang of noise cuts the air - it's unexpected and breaks the silence.

Blaine once again looks confused and is about to ask something but his question is interrupted as lips gently touch his. He's taken aback but quickly returns the kiss.

They both lie there, lightly kissing each other still ignoring the world around them.

They're happy and they're in love.

Sebastian knows he can't say "I love you" to Blaine yet, but that doesn't mean he'll stop trying.

Fin.

**A/N: idek, i just wrote this while listening to paradise by coldplay**


End file.
